


Esperadamente Inesperado

by VioletStwy



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Vicios Ja'far/Judal Ja'far lo sabe y en realidad es bastante obvio para todos. Judal tiene la autoestima muy por encima de las nubes, quizá mucho más arriba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orgullo

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Receta para herir el orgullo
> 
> Tabla 30 vicios [comunidad de los 30 vicios LJ]
> 
> Fandom: Magi
> 
> Personajes: Ja'far + Judal [Mención de otros]
> 
> Beta: FanFiker-FanFinal
> 
> 236 palabras
> 
> Berry says, estoy feliz de unirme a este fandom tan raro…

Ja'far lo sabe y en realidad es bastante obvio para todos. Judal tiene la autoestima muy por encima de las nubes, quizá mucho más arriba.

Y no le importa demostrarlo, es algo normal ver a Judal vanagloriándose como un niño pequeño en cualquier lugar. A Sinbad le resulta muy gracioso como para preocuparse, a Kouen y toda la familia Ren, a excepción de Hakuryuu, están muy acostumbrados como para quejarse a estas alturas, Masrur presta más atención a lo que hace Morgiana y Aladdin y Alibaba están muy ocupados riendo como para decirle algo.

Pero todos están de acuerdo en que en algún punto, luego de verlo por mucho tiempo, puede resultar un poco molesto. Solo Ja'far sabe cómo darle uso a ese enorme ego. Es solo una simple receta.

—Está claro que es algo que tú ni siquiera puedes hacer.

Herir levemente el ego.

Desde el sofá Judal frunce el ceño y masculla una maldición.

—Estoy seguro de que Sinbad puede hacerlo en menos de diez minutos.

Y esperar.

Sonríe al escuchar el insulto dirigido hacia Sinbad y como ya lo suponía segundos después Judal, con una mueca molesta, aparece en la cocina.

—Yo puedo hacerlo en menos tiempo —asegura y arrebata la esponja de las manos de Ja'far.

Ja'far mira complacido al verlo lavar los trastes, cosa que, minutos antes, se había negado a hacer. Judal tiene un ego grande, sí, pero muy sensible.


	2. Como manejar un tornado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicio #24 Control

Judal es como una llama, con solo un poco más del viento necesario pierde el control. Con dejarle a solas con sus pensamientos unos minutos al día basta para que se ponga a pensar en cómo incendiar ciudades.  
Es alguien tan complicado que al menos tres veces al día Ja’far se pregunta porque gasta tanta energía en mantener una relación, o especie de, clandestina con alguien así.

El sexo, se obliga a pensar, el sexo es bueno y que Judal sea un problema manejable también ayuda. Todo el meollo del asunto se centra en complacerlo, un Judal satisfecho es un Judal controlado. Y porque Judal es Judal con el amor no le basta.

Ja’far descubrió, aproximadamente al cuarto mes, que a pesar de todo su pareja es una persona con gustos inhumanamente simples.

Le gusta dar paseos largos, odia las verduras, adora los postres y el color rojo •(algo relacionado con sangre y sufrimiento) y odia que le lleven la contraria. Ah, y las guerras; Judal ama las guerras, participar en ellas o provocarlas y ese era precisamente el problema.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

Ja’far despegó la vista de los documentos que se suponía era Sin quien debía revisar y miró a su acompañante. Agradecía que su habitación estuviera lejos de las demás y que nadie pudiera escuchar los gritos de Judal.  
—No voy a decirle a Sin que invada Reim—dijo y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles. 

Judal se cruzó de brazos muy enojado, en parte también por el estúpido diminutivo ‘Sin’ que Ja’far parecía usar sin darse cuenta, él iba muy en serio. Esa vieja bruja de Schezerada comenzaba a aumentar el poder del ejército de Reim, no es como si les tuviera miedo sólo que es mejor eliminar la plaga antes de que se esparza.  
Y si lograba volcar a Sindría a su favor, sólo por esta vez y porque su motivo era muy bueno, todo estaría resuelto. El beneficio de participar activamente en la guerra era solo un bono extra.

—¡Pero tienes que hacerlo!

Control, se repitió Ja’far tratando de ignorar los gritos. Hay que mantener el control. Él ya había visto a un Magi enojado y no creía que eso fuera bueno para el orden de su habitación, la vida de los demás habitantes del lugar o su propia cordura. 

Se levantó, tomó una capa negra de la cama y se la aventó a Judal.

—Iremos a dar un paseo—informó. Probablemente un poco de aire fresco calmara las cosas.

Judal miró la tela en sus manos, de pronto la idea de invadir Reim perdía brillo ante el atractivo de un paseo nocturno.

—Bien, pero yo diré a donde vamos.

—Por supuesto, solo cúbrete bien.

Porque Ja’far sabía que el enfrentamiento con Reim era inevitable y que la guerra contra Kou también lo era, que en algún momento él y Judal estarán en distintos bandos y nada podrá cambiar eso pero mientras pudiera tener un poco de control sobre el detonante de todo, solo mientras eso sucediera, disfrutaría la paz.


End file.
